Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/III. Odbicie
Po kolacji udałam się do łazienki. Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że od przybycia tutaj nie widziałam swojej twarzy. Nawet nie wiedziełam jak wyglądam. Upokarzające. Nadal nie mogłam się pogodzić z tym, że straciłam to, co do mnie należy - czyli moje wspomnienia. Wiedziałam, że miałam wspomnienia. Inaczej nie czułabym takiej pustki, nie miałabym wrażenia, że gdzieś to już widziałam, słyszałam, czułam. Nie mogłam od razu nacieszyć się widokiem swojej twarzy. Nie byłam głupia, wiedziałam, że znalazłby się jakiś dureń, co polazłby za mną do łazienki. Najpierw zastawiłam drzwi szufladą tak, że nikt nie był w stanie ich przebić. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwałam, czy nikt nie stoi pod drzwiami, a potem podeszłam do lustra. Właściwie to był mały kwadracik, ale wystarczył, żebym widziała całą głowę i ramiona. Osobiście nie rozumiałam, co we mnie faceci widzą. Byłam po prostu przeciętna. Miałam dosyć mocno opaloną cerę i ciemnobrązowe włosy, które pomimo tego że były proste, nie chciały się ułożyć. Moje oczy były szare, no i ogólnie miałam przeciętną budowę ciała. Okej, byłam dosyć wysoka, byłam wyższa od większości chłopaków, co poniekąd było dziwne, ale i również fajne. No i byłam szczupła, ale do szkieletu było mi daleko. Uosobienie przeciętności, powiadam wam. Właściwie tylko moja płeć przyciągała Streferów. Przestałam się sobie przyglądać i w końcu zaczęłam się "ogarniać". Uczesałam włosy, umyłam zęby, przemyłam twarz, a gdy uznałam, że to już koniec, to odsunęłam komodę od drzwi i wyszłam. Od razu do toalety wpadł jakiś koleś, nawet nie kojarzyłam jego imienia. To było obrzydliwe, ale gdy tylko zatrzasnął drzwi, rozległy się odgłosy ulgi. Aż tak długo blokowałam łazienkę? Sądziłam, że to zajęło mi maksymalnie pięć minut. Lekko zbita z tropu udałam się na Zielenisko. W oddali zobaczyłam, że mała grupka nastolatków siedzi w krągu i gwarzy, śmiejąc się donośnie. Instynktownie starałam się od nich oddalić, żeby mnie nie zauważyli. Nie sądziłam, że to są typki, z którymi warto się zadawać. Pospiesznie starałam się wejść w zacienioną część Strefy, ale za późno. Zaczęli wołać moje imię. - Ava, chodź tu, perełko!- krzyczeli prześmiewczo. - No dalej, pokażemy ci prawdziwych mężczyzn! - Zobacz, tamci to kupa klumpu, my jesteśmy fajniejsi! - Purwa, lasia, chono tu! - Czego wy od niej oczekujecie? Przecież to decha!- krzyczeli między sobą. Byłam zbita z tropu. - Nie słuchaj ich. To durnie, zamiast mózgownic mają kupę klumpu.- powiedział Newt, który niz tąd, niz owąd pojawił się u mego boku. Prawie skoczyłam, ale powstrzymałam się. Nie chciałam wyjść na strachliwą. - Jasne. Tak w ogóle mam pytanie. Co oznacza klump?- zapytałam. Nadal nie do końca rozumiałam ich gwary. O ile niektórych znaczeń słów mogłam się domyśleć, tak inne pozostawały dla mnie enigmą. - Klump, czyli inaczej przetworzony produkt materii.- wyjaśnił. - Och.- nie bardzo wiedziałam, co odpowiedzieć. - Luz, sztamaku, na początku wszystko było dla nas w fuja niezrozumiałe.- przeciągnął się.- I tak myślę, że zareagowałaś lepiej, niż większość gości. - Ja to ogarnę, raczej.- westchnęłam.- Tak w ogóle to chyba zostanę w Plastrach. - Taa, Jeff mówił, że dajesz sobie radę. I chyba najrozsądniejsze jest zostawienie cię tam, świerzuchu. - Newt, taki niewinny, taki uroczy, taki aniołek, a również zarywa!- odezwał się Will, który przesiadywał w tamtej grupce.- No, mała, chodźmy w krzaki, szkoda by było, gdyby taka okazja się zmarnowała...- Newt miał już go zareagować, ale mi ciśnienie skoczyło w żyłach. O nie, nie pozwolę sobie na takie traktowanie. Rozumiem zainteresowanie moją osobą, ale nie będę tolerować czegoś takiego. To poniżej mojego honoru. Rzuciłam się na niego i zaczęłam okładać go pięściami. Normalnie nie miałabym szans, ale zaskoczenie dawało mi przewagę. Kopnęłam go kilka razy, a potem szybko się odsunęłam na bezpieczną odległość, by ocenić sytuację z daleka. Jego koleżki już tu zmierzali... No nie, mam przejechane. Zaczęłam uciekać. Widoczność była słaba, światło dawały jedynie płomienie ogniska i lampy przywieszone w Kuchnii Patelniaka, ale nie narzekałam. Niech się trochę namęczą z szukaniem mnie. Wbiegłam do lasu, ani na chwilę się nie zatrzymywałam, ale teraz z sprintu przeszłam w trucht. Miałam zbyt ciężkie buty, by cicho biegać, natomiast szukałam teraz jakiejś dogodnej kryjówki. Myślałam o drzewach, ale one odpadły. Fakt, miałabym przewagę wysokości, ale jak z tego cholerstwa potem uciec, gdy mnie odkryją? Zresztą nie byłam pewna, czy wspinaczka to jest coś, co polubię. Szukałam dalej. Zauważyłam drobne, ledwo zauważalne światełko w oddali. To nie mogła być Baza, byłam od niej za daleko, a co jak co, ale orientację miałam dobrą. Być może to było ryzykowne, ale z podniecenia przyspieszyłam. Nie za bardzo zwracałam uwagę na to, co się dzieje w okół mnie. Nagle upadłam na ziemię, czułam w dłoniach i klatce piersiowej ból. Słyszałam, że obok ktoś jęczy. - Purwa, uważaj jak leziesz, prawie bym zawału dostał.- mruknął pechowiec. To był Minho. Sprawdziłam, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku. Łokcie miałam obdarte, ale takto było wszystko dobrze. Wstałam, przez chwilę się chwiejąc. Wszystko mnie bolało, bo co jak co, ale upadek był konkretny. Azjata za pewne oberwał gorzej, bo dłużej się zbierał. Pomogłam mu wstać. - Przepraszam, uciekałam przed taką jedną mendą... - Ale co ja temu winny?- jęknął.- Mam nadzieję, że w ramach zadośćuczyniena otrzymam darmową refundację. - Kurde, nie widziałam ciebie, dobra? Pokaż łapę.- bez pytania wzięłam jego rękę. Miał lekkie skaleczenie, wyczułam ślady krwi. - Jaki jest wyrok, pani doktor?- zachichotał. - W ciągu pięciu minut umrzesz.- przewróciłam oczami. Oderwałam kawałek jego koszulki - bo swojej poświęcać nie będę - i zawiązałam ją w okół ramienia.- Dobra, kilka dni ponosisz i wszystko będzie cacy. - Jasne, tylko czemu moją koszulką?- zmarszczył brwi. - Nie jesteś godzien noszenia skrawków moich ubrań.- powiedziałam z udawaną wyższością.- Dobra, wracajmy. - Ta, jeszcze jakieś plotki się rozniosą. - Mhm, a ty dopilnujesz, żeby takie nie wypłynęły.- obrzuciłam go surowym spojrzeniem. W sumie to polubiłam Minho. Może i troszkę mnie podrywał, ale nie było to coś nowego. Przynajmniej nie robił tego tak nachalnie, jak reszta Streferów. - Chyba nie mam wyboru.- westchnął.- A przed kim uciekałaś? - Will. Chciał mnie zaciągnąć w krzaki. Wcześniej powiedział, że jestem dechą.- wyjaśniłam w skrócie. Azjata zmarszczył brwi.- Spokojnie, wpieprz dostał. I to mocny. - Ale uciekłaś. - Jego ziomki przyszły, jaki niby miałam wybór?- jęknęłam. - O ziomków się nie martw, ja się nimi zajmę.- posłał mi szelmowski uśmiech. - Ty się nawet nie wychywalaj, jesteś ranny.- popchnęłam go lekko, a ten obrzucił mnie spojrzeniem, krzyżując ramiona. - Ranny? Kobieto, oni co najwyżej mogą mi buty pucować, chociaż i tego nie przydzieliłbym tym smrodasom! - Dobra, możesz. Ale jak coś, to ja ciebie nie nasyłałam. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania